El infinito de los números
by Deb90
Summary: Hay amores infinitos, aunque parezca difícil, aunque parezca complicado, aunque parezca cosa de magia. Pero al fin y al cabo la Navidad es una época para la magia; si tan solo quieres una cosa por Navidad ¿podrá la magia concederte el infinito?


**Disclaimer: ni calva, ni rica, ni estadounidense, aunque ahora ya no puedo decir lo de: ¡Si fuese mío tendríamos Samcedes! Porque gracias a todo aquello que se os ocurra a lo que se puede dar gracias (por ejemplo: gracias tostadora por hacer mis desayunos más interesantes) Ryan ha consentido en traer los de vuelta (mis tesis respecto a este milagro incluyen al pobrecito Falchuck sacrificándose por todos nosotros y a una nutria llamada Rachel, así que creédme, no queréis que las comparta) De todas maneras: gracias Ryan, tienes mi amor y gratitud eternos (Ryan y yo estamos igual de sorprendidos que vosotros ante este hecho)**

* * *

><p><em>Esto <em>_va __un __poco __para __todos __los __que __no __perdimos __la __esperanza, __o __aún __pensando __que __no __volveríamos __a __ver __a __esta __pareja __en __nuestras __pantallas, __no __renunciamos __a __la __magia __de __su __historia. __Es __un __poco __para __cada __uno __de __vosotros __y __en __especial __de __tres __personas. __Un __trozo __muy __grande __es __para __quien __sin __saberlo __me __lo __dio __todo __para __escribir __esta __historia; __con __un __comentario __casual __me __lanzó __a __escribir __del __tirón __como __hacía __tiempo __que __no __hacía, __y __eso __me __ha __hecho __sentir __muy __bien. __Otro __trozo __enorme __es __para __alguien __que __no __puede __ser __más __importante __para __mi, __y __tan __importante __como __lo __es __ella __lo __es __su __opinión, __y __que __tras __leer __esta __historia __me __haya __dicho __que __soy __una __de __sus __autoras __favoritas __todavía __me __tiene __a __mí __perdida __en __el __infinito. __El __último __trozo __de __iguales __proporciones es __para __la __otra __pata __del __banco, __que __me __ha __hecho __un __regalo __inigualable __al __regalarme __las __palabras __más __bonitas __que __jamás __se __le __pueden __decir __a __un __escritor __tras __leer __algo __suyo: __me __inspiras. __Estas __palabras __me __las __guardo __para __siempre, __y __creed __cuando __os __digo __que __el __que __ell__a __esté __inspirada __nos __vendrá __bien __a __todos, __porque __podremos __leer __más __magia._

* * *

><p><strong><em>EL <em>****_INFINITO _****_DE _****_LOS _****_NÚMEROS_**

_Mi __amor __por __ti __es __como __los __números, __llega __hasta __el __infinito, __y __al __tratar __de __contarlo...te __pierdes __en __él_

- Cántale – le dijo Kurt a Mercedes sin poder contener la emoción.

- Pero…- quiso rebatir ella insegura.

- Pero nada; canta, déjaselo claro. Es año nuevo, es Navidad y es amor. ¿Qué puede haber mejor que eso? – contraatacó el soprano emocionado.

- Es que es muy complicado Kurt, y si no…

- Mercedes por favor – respondió su amigo alzando una mano para cortarla – acabas de contarme que lo escuchaste hablar con Mike y decirle, y voy a citarte textualmente _"Me da igual que haya estado con Shane, me da igual que haya dicho que solo he sido junio para ella; la conozco, y es lo mejor que me ha pasado, lo único bueno de un año de mierda, me niego a no intentarlo. Sé que me quiso, y yo la quiero, y la quiero de vuelta_" Un poquito redundante si quieres mi opinión, pero estamos hablando de Sam, lo suyo no es el don de la palabra y aún así ha sido es de las cosas más románticas que jamás he oído. Si dejamos al margen a Blaine por supuesto.

- Por supuesto – concedió su amiga con una risa nerviosa- Pero realmente dije cosas muy feas…

- Esto no va de lo que hayas dicho – la cortó el chico de nuevo – va de lo que has sido incapaz de dejar de sentir. Es que aún no me puedo creer que me hayas contado todo esto ahora; estuvisteis saliendo juntos, saliendo juntos de verdad – Kurt llevaba diez minutos controlándose para no dar saltitos por la habitación y estaba a punto de perder la batalla- y por lo visto solo lo sabemos Mike y yo; ¿por qué no me lo contaste? No tenías porque haberlo pasado sola.

- No lo sé Kurt, y lo siento, lo siento tanto. He hecho cosas que no están bien y…

- No, no es tiempo para reproches.

- ¿Vas a dejarme acabar una frase? – preguntó ella riendo.

- No cuando vas a hablar mal de ti misma mi Beyoncé particular – dijo su amigo soltando la mano que tenía cogida para abrazarla – tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, incluidos nuestros momentos malos, y seguimos aquí. Y como tu mejor amigo te diré que es mi responsabilidad hacer que muevas tu precioso trasero y hagas algo para que nuestro retornado Justin Bieber sepa que sientes lo mismo por él.

- ¿Aquí? ¿Con toda la gente? – preguntó ella nerviosa.

- Sí – aseguró Kurt asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza – con toda la gente, adelántate. ¿Él iba a hacer algo al volver al instituto no? Pues ve un paso por delante, demuéstrale que esta vez no lo vais a negar delante de nadie, ni a disimular cuando os encontréis con tu atractivo mejor amigo – dijo añadiendo la última frase con sorna.

- Lo siento Kurt, no quise mentirte de verdad.

- Lo sé, lo sé – aseguró él apretando su mano – es que aún no me explico como pude estar tan ciego.

Mercedes tardó un segundo en contestarle porque estaba ocupada paseando la vista por la habitación, si hacia un par de semanas alguien le hubiese dicho lo que estaba pasando no se lo hubiese creído. El Glee Club al completo estaba celebrando una fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Rachel; el grupo había vuelto a reunirse, habían vuelto a ser la gran familia que siempre habían sido y ahí estaban: en el bajo de Rachel Berry celebrando una fiesta de Navidad con sus familias; paseó la mirada por la fiesta sonriendo al ver la felicidad de sus amigos, que al margen de tener más o menos problemas estaban consiguiendo disfrutar de la fiesta en familia. Se paró un segundo más a fijarse en algunas caras, el profesor Shue y la señorita Pillsbury estaban hablando con su madre y con Carol, y sonrió al mirar a su profesor que en ese momento se giró a coger un mazapán y viéndola le devolvió la sonrisa; la había recibido de vuelta con los brazos abiertos, los dos habían hablado largo y tendido y habían arreglado todas sus diferencias, ahora podía decir de nuevo que Will Schuester era su profesor favorito, nunca dejaría de aprender de aquel hombre, incluso él le había enseñado que todos cometemos errores pero que si sabías reconocerlos y arreglarlos desde el corazón podrías incluso perdonarte a ti mismo, y eso habían hecho los dos. Giró y se fijó en Santana y Brittany que hablaban con Artie y Finn, en aquellas semanas había encontrado en aquel par unas verdaderas amigas, y había aprendido algo que muy poca gente sabía de ambas; Santana era una persona muy frágil, y Brittany una de las personas más inteligentes y menospreciadas que conocía. Las dos se habían vuelto muy importantes para ella y se alegró al ver como Santana cruzaba una sonrisa con sus padres, mientras seguía charlando con sus amigos castamente cogida al meñique de su novia; no lo iban a tener nada fácil, pero al menos todo lo que viniese lo iban a enfrentar juntas.

De ellas pasó a Rachel; su rival, su oponente, su enemiga, su mejor amiga. La diva estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Tina y los padres de ambas y se giró a señalar el escenario donde Kurt y ella estaban sentados, Mercedes le sonrió y Rachel hizo lo mismo y le lanzó un beso haciendo que se echase a reír. Rachel y ella habían hablado largo y tendido, habían pasado casi dos horas poniendo su corazón y sus diferencias sobre la mesa y al final habían acabado llorando abrazadas la una la otra. Kurt y ella le devolvieron el beso divertidos y la chica les guiñó un ojo antes de volver a su conversación, y eso hizo que Mercedes estallase en carcajadas de nuevo, esta vez incluso más altas.

Era feliz, tenía a sus amigos a su lado de nuevo y sabía que ahora no volvería a perderlos. Su risa, aunque bastante alta, se perdió en la habitación entre el sonido de otras muchas y las conversaciones que se entremezclaban, sin embargo hubo alguien que aún estando a unos metros de ella si la percibió. Reír y que Sam se girase a mirarla fue todo uno, el rubio estaba bastante ocupado prestando atención a algo que sus hermanos, la hermana de Artie, el hermano de Brittany y los hermanos de Tina estaban explicándoles a él y a Mike, pero al escuchar su risa toda su atención pasó de estar con los niños a ser para ella. Le sostuvo la mirada nerviosa y emocionada al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa y él le sonrió, con una sonrisa que solo dejaba ver para ella, le sonrió calmándola y haciendo que los nervios la recorriesen de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo; como siempre que la miraba así no tardo más de dos segundos en devolverle la sonrisa y sintió como su corazón se desbocaba y dejaba de respirar al mismo tiempo, Sam no apartaba los ojos de ella, y estaban viendo tantas cosas en aquellos ojos que el sentimiento la estaba desbordando; la hermana de Tina se apiadó de ella sin saberlo y tiró del pantalón de Sam que tras perder la mirada un instante más en la suya volvió a agacharse para oír bien a los niños.

- Mercedes por favor – dijo Kurt en un tono casi solemne – eso acaba de ser una declaración de sentimientos y de intenciones, te ha comido, te ha hecho el amor y te ha dicho lo mucho que te quiere y te necesita en una mirada, o cantas tú o le canto yo de tu parte.

- Creo que el espíritu navideño está haciendo mella en ti- consiguió decir la chica tras un nuevo ataque de risa.

- Lo que quieras, pero, ¿qué te ha hecho sentir esa mirada?

- Que lo quiero – admitió Mercedes llevándose una mano al corazón – que nunca he dejado de quererlo, qué es mi príncipe.

- Pues mueve el culo Cenicienta.

- ¿Qué hago? Me pongo de pie y le juro amor delante de todo el mundo. Ni de coña – dijo acompañando la última frase de la expresión que la completaba.

- Por supuesto que no, están aquí nuestras familias, incluso un par de profesores.

- Eso mismo digo yo…

- Por eso vas a cantarle – dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie convencido.

- ¿Pero qué te ha entrado con que le cante? – quiso saber su amiga tirando de él para sentarlo de nuevo a su lado.

- Porque alguien me enseño que los sentimientos se expresan mejor con música – le dijo él tocando se nariz con su dedo índice – no vas a ignorar tus propios consejos ¿verdad?

- ¿Y que le canto? No se me ocurre nada ahora mismo, además es una fiesta de Navidad.

- ¿Qué me dijiste antes? – le preguntó su amigo alzando las cejas – cuando me dijiste que tenías miedo de que se echase atrás, de que pensase que después de todo lo que había pasado, su situación, Shane y blablablabla, tú ya no lo querías ¿qué me dijiste?

- Que tenía miedo de que pensase que ya no lo quería en mi vida y se acobardase, y que realmente…

- Si aún pensases que Papa Noel existe todo lo que habrías pedido por Navidad habría sido que él volviese – finalizó Kurt con una sonrisa – Todo lo que quieres por Navidad es él.

- Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú – susurró Mercedes con una sonrisa al entenderlo – es perfecto Kurt, eres el mejor.

- Lo sé – bromeó él – oh no… ¿qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó al ver su cara.

- No soy capaz de subirme ahí y dedicarle la canción Kurt – admitió avergonzada – están delante mis padres, sus padres, sus hermanos…

- ¿Y? – quiso saber el soprano estiran la palabra todo lo posible.

- ¿Y si ha cambiado de idea? ¿Y si prefiere a Quinn? ¿O…?

- Se acabó – dijo su amigo poniéndose en pie – me niego a escuchar una tontería más, vas a subir ahí y vas a cantar. No vas a dedicarle la canción, simplemente vas a cantarla y dejar que la música, el amor y la navidad hagan su magia. Brittany tiene razón, la magia existe y hoy va a ayudarte. Solo es una manera de decirle que cuando quiera luchar, va a tener algo por lo que hacerlo. Vas a hacerle saber que tiene todo el derecho de volver a por tu amor, porque lo tiene.

- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan romántico? – quiso saber la chica conteniendo la emoción.

- Cuando me enamoré – confesó Kurt mirando a Blaine que estaba hablando con su padre al otro lado de la sala.

- Gracias Kurt.

- Por ti todo – dijo él apretando su mano antes de ponerse en pie y gritar - ¡Rachel!

La morena se giró y se disculpó para llegar a donde estaban:

- ¿Qué pasa mis queridos mejores amigos?

- Mercy necesita cantar una canción – explicó el chico obligando a su amiga a ponerse en pie.

- Pues el escenario está ahí – dijo la diva señalando con una sonrisa.

- ¿No te importa Rach? – quiso saber Mercedes – Antes dijiste que no más canciones hasta después de las doce.

- Escucharte siempre es un placer, pero quiero saber porqué necesitas cantar una canción – pidió balanceándose como si tuviese seis años, Mercedes la abrazó antes de contestarle y luego dijo:

- Te prometo que te lo contaré, pero necesito hacerlo antes de perder el valor.

- Pues vamos a ello diva, además no falta mucho para las doce.

- Perfecto – dijo Kurt dando saltitos, se acercó al escenario y tras comprobar que Rachel tenía la pista que les hacía falta apagó por completo la música que estaba sonando y se hizo con el micrófono rosa de Rachel:

- Hola, hola amigos, familia, ¿puedo tener vuestra atención durante un segundo? – pidió educadamente – Gracias, a todos menos a mi padre y a mi novio que parecen demasiado entretenidos para hacerme caso – con esa frase consiguió que toda la habitación estallase en risas y que Burt y Blaine se girasen hacia él pidiendo disculpas – bien, y ahora que tengo vuestra atención, es un placer anunciaros que nuestra querida Mercedes va a deleitarnos con una última canción para despedir el año como se debe. Con música, con amor y como diría nuestra adorada Brittany, con magia – dijo con una sonrisa dedicada a la rubia que levantó su vaso de zumo para brindar por él. Mercedes le sonrió y cogió el micrófono que le tendía, nerviosa como nunca en su vida a la hora de cantar, cerró los ojos durante un instante; mientras la música empezaba evocó el recuerdo del primer te quiero que Sam le había dicho, y para cuando los acordes que le daban la entrada empezaron a sonar ella había reunido todo el valor necesario, abrió los ojos y sin dudarlo un instante los fijó en los de Sam:

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you..._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You..._

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby tome..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby..._

Al dar la última nota toda la habitación estalló en aplausos pero ella estaba demasiado absorta en Sam como para notarlo; sabía que él había captado el mensaje, no habían dejado de mirarse un solo instante durante los cuatro minutos que había durado la canción; la sonrisa de Sam, su sonrisa, la que solo era para ella, había aparecido en el momento en el que Kurt había anunciado que iba a cantar, y en la quinta línea de la primera estrofa casi se había quedado sin aliento para seguir cantando al ver como la sonrisa se hacía aún más grande, al tiempo que el chico se emocionaba pensando en la posibilidad de que aquello fuese un mensaje para él; a medida que la canción había ido avanzando Sam había dejado de dudar y ella lo sabía, lo sabía por como la estaba mirando, sus ojos brillaban y sabía que los suyos estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas que estaban conteniendo. Mike le dio un codazo a Sam que pareció salir de su trance y rompió a aplaudir con más ganas y emoción que todos los demás; Mercedes apartó los ojos un segundo de él y pudo ver como sus madres intercambiaban una mirada divertida; sus padres habían sabido que salían juntos, de hecho sus familias se conocían, pero no sabía como se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba ahora entre ellos, suponía que simplemente sus madres los conocían muy bien, pero le daba igual, si todo iba bien en unos días todo el mundo lo sabría.

Bajó del escenario después de darles las gracias pero su mirada y la de Sam no perdieron el contacto, Stacy se soltó de los brazos de su hermano y cruzó la habitación para felicitarla con un abrazo, uno de los cientos que los pequeños Evans le habían dado esa tarde; no se cansaba de tener el cariño de los pequeños Evans de vuelta, y no podía esperar a tener el amor del mayor de vuelta. Se agachó al lado de la niña, apartando la atención de su hermano muy a su pesar pero sabiendo que él no dejaba de mirarlas. Justo en ese momento el padre de Rachel y la madre de Artie que habían subido a la cocina abrieron la puerta y Leroy Berry les gritó:

- ¡Subid todos! Está nevando; podremos recibir el año nuevo con nieve.

Un grito emocionado se escuchó en la habitación y todos se apresuraron a coger las chaquetas y a abrigar a los niños, que ya estaban bastante emocionados por estar trasnochando y con el comentario de la nieve se volvieron absolutamente locos. El padre de Artie y Burt subieron al chico y tras ellos subieron todos a la carrera, salieron al patio con Hiram Berry cerrando la comitiva ya que había parado para encender el televisión del salón y así poder escuchar la cuenta atrás desde el jardín.

Se repartieron por el césped, padres, hijos, hermanos y amigos mezclados en la gran familia que eran y se prepararon para recibir al año nuevo; Stacy había subido con Mercedes y esta miro a sus padres buscando saber si querían que les acercase a la niña pero Mary Evans negó con una sonrisa en la cara, así que la chica estrechó más a la pequeña contra su cuerpo para que no cogiese frío y notando como Rachel apretaba su mano se preparó para empezar a contar. Pero cometió un error, al mirar a los Evans fue imposible no mirar de nuevo a Sam, que al lado de Mike y Tina y los hermanos de esta sostenía a Stevie tal y como ella sostenía a su hermana, en el momento en el que se miraron fueron incapaces de apartar los ojos del otro de nuevo y así empezaron la cuenta atrás:

_**10**_

Diez. _"Has estado de diez" _Eso era lo que le había dicho a Mercedes la primera vez que habían hecho el amor mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Obviamente eso había sido al final de una larga lista de te quieros, pero en el momento en el que ella cambio sus te quiero por algo que empezó con "_¿Qué tal…?" _Se apresuró a darle un beso para evitar que preguntase lo que iba a preguntar y le dijo eso, _"Has estado de diez, mejor olvídate del diez; los números son infinitos para cuando a ti se te ocurre preguntar cosas como estas" "Mi amor por ti si que es infinito" "Entonces perfecto, porque no tengo pensando dejar de quererte antes de ese momento" "¿Acabas de prometerme quererme hasta el infinito?" "Tú me haces sentir infinito; todo es posible, no hay nada que se pueda poner en mi camino, si te tengo a ti, me haces tenerlo todo" "Tú me haces sentir que soy todo" "Eso es lo que eres, mi todo, oel ngati kameie" "Yo también te veo Sam"_

Las frases pasaron como una película por la mente de Sam, aquella tarde había sido perfecta, de principio a fin, cuando por fin había acompañado a Mercedes a casa habían bromeado con el hecho de que había sido una tarde diez, y era una pena no poder hacerla infinita. Eso era lo que Sam quería, sabía que la relación que habían tenido era de diez; ahora quería conseguir el infinito.

* * *

><p><em><strong>9<strong>_

Nueve. Desde que tenía nueve años precisamente, y se había escapado a casa de su abuela porque no le habían dejado ver un concierto nocturno de Aretha Franklin, Mercedes no recordaba haber desobedecido nunca a sus padres; hasta el día en que Sam llamó a su casa a las nueve de la noche entre semana. Estaba solo con los niños, su padre se había llevado el coche, su madre se había dejado el teléfono y Stacy tenía casi treinta y nueve de fiebre, su novio estaba al borde del ataque de nervios y no sabía que más hacer. Le había dicho que se tranquilizase, que en menos de diez minutos estaría allí y había entrado corriendo en la cocina para decirles a sus padres que tenía una emergencia. No quiso entrar en muchos detalles, simplemente porque tenía prisa y mientras andaba de un lado a otro metiendo en el bolso cosas que pudieran hacerles falta su padre había mostrado su oposición, era un día entre semana y al día siguiente tenía el último examen del curso. Ella no había dudado en coger el libro de inglés de la mesa del salón y añadirlo al bolso. Su amigo la necesitaba y ella iba a ir a ayudarlo, ya repasarían juntos, además tenía el examen más que preparado; aquel no era el momento para decir que realmente a quien iba a ayudar era a su novio, pretendía salir de casa antes de las nueve del día siguiente, no que su padre la encerrase en su habitación. Su madre se ofreció a ir ella pero Mercedes rechazó el ofrecimiento, Stacy estaría más cómoda con ella, Stevie también estaría nervioso y ella sabía como manejarlo y Sam la necesitaba, nada iba a impedir que fuese; a sus padres les dijo un simple "_Gracias mamá, pero prefiero ir yo"_; _"Son las nueve de la noche y mañana tienes un examen Mercedes, ¿te parece…?"_ Nunca llegó a saber sobre que parecer dudaba su padre, porque en una carrera se subió al coche y conduciendo más rápido de lo que debía llegó al motel al cabo de unos minutos.

Sam estaba desbordado y cuando llegó la abrazo como lo hacía cuando la necesitaba, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio gracias a Dios por no haber cedido ante sus padres; al final consiguieron bajar la fiebre de Stacy bañándola y dándole algo de medicina, llamó a su madre para asegurarse de que estaban haciendo todo bien y esta había estado llamándolos de vuelta cada media hora, hasta que a la niña le bajó la fiebre del todo y se durmió. En la última llamada le dijo que estaba orgullosa de ella por haber ido a ayudar a su amigo, pero que estaba castigada.

Se había echado a reír sin poder evitarlo y se había dejado caer al lado de Sam en la cama de los padres de este para descansar un minuto antes de que los dos se pusiesen a repasar el temario; _"¿Te he dado las gracias ya por venir? No sé que habría hecho sin ti" "De nada, soy tu novia ¿no? ¿Quién iba a venir si no? Aunque esto no va a hacerte tanta ilusión…estoy castigada toda la semana que viene" "¿Por qué? Si es la primera de las vacaciones" "Por escaparme de casa a las nueve de la noche" "Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora" "Ei, yo quise venir. Me habría enfadado si no me hubieses llamado. Además, por ti saldría de casa en pijama estando a nueve grados y aunque tuviese que andar los nueve kilómetros" "Ni en nueve vidas habría encontrado a alguien como tú"_ Mercedes no quería esperar nueve vidas, lo quería en esta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8<strong>_

Ocho horas eran muchas horas como para estar sin hablarle a alguien a quien querías; sobretodo si estabas encerrado en una habitación de motel con esa persona, fuera estaba descargando una tormenta de verano y tenías a tu cargo a dos niños por lo cual ninguno de los dos podía abandonar la habitación. Ocho horas eran muchas para sentirse dolido por algo que había hecho alguien que te quería y a quien querías, ocho horas podían hacerse más largas todo un fin de semana esperando a saber si habías conseguido aprobar un examen importante o no, ocho horas podían hacerse más largas que el viaje de Ohio a Tennesse en coche, y Sam lo había comprobado.

Habían sido sus propios hermanos los que habían desencadenado la situación sin querer, habían preguntado que pensaban los padres de Mercedes de él, ya que los suyos pensaban que había encontrado a la mejor novia posible; Mercedes había respondido la verdad, que aún no lo conocían y que sinceramente no creía que lo fuesen a hacer pronto. A él le había dolido, tanto o más como el día que se había dislocado el hombro y ella lo había visto; al final habían salido fuera y se habían gritado de todo amparados por el sonido de la lluvia que caía con tanta fuerza como para que los niños no se enterasen de lo que decían. Sam había sentido que se avergonzaba de él y pensar aquello lo había destrozado, pero no había sido capaz de decírselo, y así habían pasado las ocho horas más incómodas de sus vidas, intentando alejarse el uno del otro tanto como les fuese posible en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Al final había sido Stevie quien los había ayudado a arreglarlo, _"Mercy, ya se que Sam habla en Na'vi y eso es muy raro, pero si se lo dices seguro que se calla y ya no tiene que darte vergüenza llevarlo a tu casa" _Aquella frase de su hermano había hecho que su novia se diese de cuenta de lo que él había pensado, cruzó la habitación y lo sacó fuera de nuevo; aquella vez la lluvia iba acompañada de viento y acabaron empapados pero no les importó; Mercedes le gritó que era un idiota, pero por pensar que se avergonzaba de él, que la que tenía vergüenza era ella pero porque sabía como eran sus padres, era la primera vez que llevaba a un novio a casa y sabía que las bromas nunca verían fin; tenía miedo de que hiciesen que él se avergonzase de ella. La conversación naturalmente acabó en un beso y con una invitación a cenar al día siguiente a casa de los Jones, que él aceptó gustoso.

Más tarde el tema volvió a salir, con los niños ya dormidos y ellos acurrucados bajo una manta; Mercedes garabateaba frases para alguna canción en una libreta y él le quitó el bolígrafo y escribió un ocho. _"Ocho horas Mercy, ocho horas sin hablarte, creo que casi me vuelvo loco, esto tenemos que compensárnoslo" _Mercedes giró la libreta y dejó el ocho en posición horizontal "_Sam mira, infinito"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7<strong>_

Un siete, Mercedes nunca había pensado que sacar un siete en un examen fuese algo capaz de provocar semejante alegría como cuando había visto las notas del final de inglés colgadas en el tablón: Samuel Evans Notable,7. Le habían dado la alegría de su vida, Sam estaba convencido de que iba a suspender, llevaba inglés fatal por culpa de la dislexia y aquello lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, y cuando después de abrirse paso a codazos para llegar a ver el folio lo consiguió, su sobresaliente quedó aparcado al ver el notable de su novio.

Lo buscó pero no lo vio por ningún lugar cercano así que dando gracias porque aquel día tuviese turno de noche y llevase el móvil de su madre con él le mandó un mensaje _"¿Dónde estás? Ya han salido las notas" "Tengo miedo de verlas, sé que lo he hecho fatal" "Evans o mueves el culo y lo traes aquí para ver tu nota o no te daré los siete besos que te mereces, uno por punto"_ A los dos minutos Sam había aparecido en el pasillo y la manera en la que se iluminó su cara hizo que Mercedes sintiese ganas de llorar, había trabajado tanto para aprobar aquel examen que estuvo a punto de mandar a la mierda el secreto y abrazarlo en mitad del pasillo. Se merecía estar orgulloso, y saber que ella lo estaba.

De todas las maneras no había hecho falta, a la hora de comer un brazo había tirado de ella para meterla en un aula vacía "_Sé que no es una notaza pero…" "Cállate Sam, si no dejas de decir tonterías no puedo enseñarte lo orgullosa que estoy de ti" "¿Por mi siete?" "Por tu siete" _Nunca siete besos habían sabido tanto a triunfo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6<strong>_

Seis. Él número de su camiseta en el equipo de fútbol. Seis. Él número que defendía en el campo. Seis. Su número. Pensar en el seis era pensar en el fútbol, en un deporte que amaba, en sus amigos, en los partidos que jugaban dándolo todo por el equipo, en el número que ya había vuelto a llevar con orgullo sobre su pecho. Lo llevaba con orgullo y respeto, el seis había sido el número de su padre en su facultad y habría sido su número como profesional si no se hubiese lesionado la rodilla; pero Sean Evans no había dejado que aquello lo amargase, se había centrado en su familia y había conseguido ser feliz de igual manera.

Por eso había sido tan importante para él jugar con el seis, y por eso lo era darlo todo en cada partido, era una especia de homenaje a su padre y nadie lo sabía. Solo ella, solo Mercedes. Se lo había confesado una noche que había pasado con ella en su casa, sus padres no estaban y él había pedido el fin de semana libre para poder pasarlo con su chica, que a ojos de sus padres era Mike.

Después de que su estómago rompiese el agradable silencio de la habitación tras caer rendidos el uno en brazos del otro, Mercedes se había echado a reír y había tirado de él para bajar a la cocina. Sin moverse un ápice había visto como ella se ponía las bragas y buscaba una parte de arriba que la convenciese, ya había perdido por completo la vergüenza con él y eso a él le encantaba; le encantaba haberle dado esa seguridad, que se sintiese bien consigo misma y le encantaba verla pasearse medio desnuda ante sus ojos. Al final se había agachado y había recuperado del suelo la camiseta que él llevaba puesta al entrar en su casa, la camiseta del equipo; aquella tarde había quedado con los chicos y habían jugado un partido, por eso la llevaba puesta y en el momento en el que vio como ella se la ponía poco faltó para que volviese a meterla en la cama.

Todavía abstraído por la imagen la siguió después de ponerse los pantalones de chándal y sin decir palabra se acercó a la encimera para ayudarla con la cena. Ella notó que algo le pasaba y preguntó, y él viéndola con su camiseta y con aquella sonrisa ni siquiera pensó en guardárselo para si mismo. Le contó la historia de su padre y lo que para él significaba llevar aquella camiseta. Le contó el orgullo que había sentido al ganar el campeonato y ver a su padre emocionado en las gradas, e intentando no dejarse llevar por la emoción, le confesó que quería ser titular ese año para intentar ganar el campeonato de nuevo y así darle a su padre una alegría que lo ayudase a olvidarse de sus problemas. Por eso no quería dejar el equipo aunque los entrenamientos lo agotasen sumados al trabajo y al estudio, lo de la posible beca para la universidad era cierto, pero no era lo único. Quería hacerlo por su padre.

Se lo confesó al borde de las lágrimas, mirándola a los ojos tras haberla ayudado a subirse a la encimera; estaba colocado entre sus piernas y había colado las manos bajo la tela para sentir la piel de su chica contra la suya, Mercedes no había dejado de pasear los dedos por su pelo en todo el rato y antes de besarlo había dicho algo que había lo había sentenciado a amar el número seis por siempre. _"Eres un buen hombre Sam Evans, ese es uno de los motivos por los que te quiero. Voy a quedarme esta camiseta y voy a llevarla a cada partido, porque tu familia está orgullosa de ti, y yo también, y el año que viene todo el McKinley va a saberlo. Soy la orgullosa novia del número seis"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5<strong>_

Cinco de la mañana, Mercedes todavía podía recordar su cara de horror al mirar el reloj de Sam. Habían salido juntos del baile, ajenos a todo el drama que allí se había desatado porque encontraban lo que estaba pasando entre ellos mucho más interesante. Mercedes nunca había soñado con tener una noche como aquella y Sam se la había regalado por completo; Rachel se había ofrecido a que su padre los llevase a casa, pero ambos habían declinado la invitación, la diva había tenido mucho con el baile y era hora de que se retirase a descansar, a ellos les vendría bien un paseo.

Y habían paseado; habían paseado hasta sin darse cuenta encaminarse a un parque cercano, habían paseado en el aire frío de la madrugada que había hecho que Mercedes temblase haciendo que Sam, todo un caballero sureño, se quitase la chaqueta para pasársela por los hombros y no admitiese protestas por su parte. Habían llegado al parque y habían estado hablando y hablando sin parar, contándose de todo y viendo que querían saber más y más del otro; hasta pequeños detalles como que Sam se había declarado a si mismo "alárgico" a las espinacas con cinco años para dejar de comerlas; el rubio enrojeció al dejar escapar aquello hablando de su hermano pequeño, pero Mercedes quería saber más.

Ella quería saber más pero él se negaba a ser el único que hablase así que ella había propuesto jugar a las veinte preguntas; Sam había propuesto bajarlas a turnos de cinco para que ninguno muriese de la vergüenza antes que el otro. Y así habían pasado las horas, hablando y hablando en un banco del parque hasta que el frío había hecho que Sam la acercase contra él para abrazarla al ver como seguía temblando, Mercedes había notado las manos congeladas del chico y las había cogido entre las suyas para calentarlas; ajenos a la hora habían seguido en su mundo particular hasta que ella había sugerido que fuesen retomando el camino, estaba teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, pero él necesitaba descansar; así se lo había dicho y eso había hecho que Sam sonriese. Sam extendió su mano tal y como había hecho para pedirle un baile y ella la aceptó para ponerse en pie y ya no la soltó.

Estaban a mitad de camino de su casa cuando él dijo "_Podríamos haber pasado cinco horas hablando y aún así me parecen pocas"_, después había mirado el reloj para apartar su mirada tímida a la espera de la reacción que provocasen sus palabras y había visto que sin querer había acertado. Eran las cinco de la mañana. Había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad cuando Sam movió la mano para enseñarle el reloj; habían hecho el resto del camino a la carrera mientras ella no dejaba de enumerar las cinco maneras distintas en que su padre podría matarla, una por hora que llegaba tarde.

Aún así cuando llegaron a la puerta y vieron que las luces estaban apagadas y toda la casa estaba en silencio se tranquilizaron, por lo visto habían tenido suerte. Se dieron las buenas noches, o más bien los buenos días y después de eso el silencio creció entre ellos, él se había cercado poco a poco, hasta rodear su cintura con sus manos, ella había vuelto a temblar, pero ya no de frío, y lo imitó llevando las manos a su nuca. Sam estaba a milímetros de su boca cuando habló _"No me puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en verte, no sabía que uno podía ser feliz de nuevo en cinco horas"_ y con eso se agachó para besarla, pero en ese momento la luz de la habitación de sus padres se encendió, su padre se estaba levantando para ir al trabajo y no podía dejar que la pillase. Muy a su pesar dejó un beso en la mejilla de Sam y él le sonrió comprendiendo y echó a andar hacia el motel dejando su chaqueta aún sobre sus hombros.

Al meterse en la cama Mercedes no pudo evitar mandarle un mensaje, algo para mirar al día siguiente y saber que era real. Era el móvil de su madre, el único que conservaban y que aquella noche él había llevado consigo por si pasaba algo. _"Espero que no hayas tenido problemas. Por cierto, con las prisas aún me debes cinco preguntas"_ la respuesta llegó casi al instante y se le olvidó como respirar _"Todo bien. Te las cambio por cinco amaneceres Cenicienta"_ Con una sonrisa inmensa se dejó caer en la cama sin soltar el teléfono, era oficial, en cinco horas había empezado a enamorarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>4<strong>_

Cuatro días era lo que había tardado en pedirle una cita después de baile; casi la había besado en la puerta de su casa cuando había insistido en acompañarla andando hasta allí, y después había tardado cuatro días en pedirle una cita.

Sam sonrió al recordar su desesperación al no encontrar el momento idóneo para hacerlo; el primer día le había fallado el valor, y los otros dos el mundo había urdido un plan maquiavélico en su contra, estaba convencido. Entre los turnos extra que no se podía negar a cubrir, los últimos exámenes y trabajos, en los que tenía que esforzarse el doble al tener menos tiempo, y cuidar de Stacy y Stevie no había tenido tiempo ni de respirar. Por las noches caía rendido en la cama regañándose a si mismo por no haber aprovechado el descanso del trabajo para acercarse hasta su casa, pero que iba a hacer ¿aparecer con el uniforme de la pizzería y oliendo a cuatro quesos? Y en el instituto no quería hacerlo, no a toda prisa robándole minutos a una de esas cuatro clases que compartían, quería hacerlo bien.

Pero al cuarto día no había querido ni había sido capaz de retrasarlo más; había ido a entregar una pizza a la misma calle en la que Mercedes vivía, así que se lo tomó como una señal, se acercó a la puerta y llamó, y Mercedes salió a abrirle ya en pijama y como ella misma le aseguró después, estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara llena de vergüenza, pero no lo hizo.

Entre tartamudeos y palabras que se escapaban en Na'vi consiguió pedirle una cita, y a punto estuvo de sufrir un ataque al corazón al ver que ella no respondía. Mercedes dudó, avergonzada admitió que había estado esperando pero que pensó que él se había arrepentido al ver que casi escapaba de ella en el instituto; se apresuró a explicarse dejando su orgullo a un lado, y haciéndose un lío con sus propias palabras se confesó, no quería ir allí con esas pintas, ni hacerlo de prisa y corriendo. Y ella lo interrumpió con las manos en las caderas, _"Cuatro días, me has tenido agonizando cuatro días y todo por no venir oliendo a cuatro quesos. Evans yo estoy en pijama y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma. Sí. Aunque lleve cuatro días esperando a contestarte" _ Sam había cortado lo que sabía que iba a ser un discurso dejando un beso en su nariz, luego uno en cada mejilla, y por fin valiéndose del cuarto beso, su primero, la hizo callar del todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3<strong>_

Tres meses eran los que habían estado juntos, Mercedes había dicho _"eso es tan Junio"_ pero aquellas palabras que jamás se perdonaría a si misma, dolían hasta recordadas en un momento como ese, llevaban escondido mucho en ellas; escondían mucho más de lo que decían, escondían dolor, escondían pena, escondían amor y escondían los tres mejores meses de su vida. Había dicho Junio, para quitarle hierro a la situación, pero Mayo, Junio y Julio habían sido tres meses en los que había aprendido a vivir y a amar. Sam se había marchado justo tres días antes de cumplir su tercer mes juntos.

Y ella aún escondía el regalo que le había preparado en el fondo del armario; no podían comprarse nada, estaba prohibido, ella misma había puesto esa regla, porque sabía que Sam era capaz de pasarse las tres noches del fin del semana haciendo turnos dobles para ahorrar para comprarle algo y no quería, así que nada que conllevase gasto, todo tenían que hacerlo ellos. Y al fondo de su armario estaba escondido su regalo para él, un cd con la banda sonora de Avatar en él, cantada por ella. Treinta y tres minutos de canciones, no dejaba de ser curioso. Al lado de el cd estaba el regalo que él había dejado en su puerta antes de irse; no había sido capaz de abrirlo, en el papel de regalo Sam había escrito algo "_Tres meses y los que nos quedan…"_ con escritura mucho más irregular había añadido _"Siento que solo hayan sido tres, pero has hecho el tres infinito. Te quiero, te quiero."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2<strong>_

Dos veces había tenido que repetirle a Mercedes que la quería recordó Sam. Dos veces porque la primera ella había pensado que se lo había imaginado. Había sido su primer te quiero dicho de verdad y había tenido que repetirlo dos veces porque ella se resistía a creerlo; había sido el primer te quiero y la primera discusión, menudo par estaban hechos. Mercedes había dicho que ella era una chica de segunda categoría, que él no podía quererla, y él había puesto el grito en el cielo. Podría haber tenido dos relaciones primero y con lo que se consideraba chicas de primera, pero sabía que aquello no era amor, sí ella era una chica de segunda él no quería pasar de aquella división; se lo había dicho y ella había reído entre lágrimas. Había conseguido controlar su enfado y le había dicho mientras la abrazaba que lo único de ella que era de segunda era su novio; Mercedes había reído y le había dicho que era su número uno. Luego le había dicho que lo quería, dos veces, para que no pensase que lo quería menos que él a ella, luego la había besado, dos besos, uno por te quiero; luego habían estado a punto de hacer el amor pero sus dos hermanos habían irrumpido en el motel sin previo aviso.

"_Se ve que todo lo hacemos a la segunda"_ había bromeado ella, todo a la segunda…segundos era lo que faltaba para que entrase el nuevo año, y con ese año llegaría su segunda oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1<strong>_

Uno, primero, su primero, no pudo evitar pensar Mercedes; eso había sido Sam para ella, su primero, su único, su número uno. El primer chico que le había dicho que era preciosa, el primero que se había acercado a ella porque era lo que sentía de verdad, su primer beso, su primer novio, sus primeras caricias, su primera discusión, su primera reconciliación, su primer te quiero, su primera vez, su primer dolor, su primera despedida, su primera decepción, su primer anhelo. Su primer amor.

Y la primera lección que su corazón había aprendido por si mismo: cuando quieres de verdad no dejas de querer, y aunque sea un cliché, si la primera vez amas como ella amaba harás todo lo posible, para que tu primero, sea tú para siempre. Tu infinito.

* * *

><p>- <strong>¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!<strong> – los gritos inundaron el jardín de los Berry segundos antes de que la gente empezase a besarse y abrazarse, en el mismo momento en el que la gente empezó a gritar Sam y Mercedes dejaron de perderse en sus recuerdos y no pudieron contenerse más; Mercedes juntó la mano de Rachel con la de Stacy y Sam giró a Stevie para que se quedase con sus padres, los dos cruzaron el jardín y cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro con una sonrisa no lo retrasaron más. Mercedes se puso de puntillas y él se agachó pasando un brazo por su cintura para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, sin poder aguantar otro segundo se juntaron en un beso desesperado que ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando; las manos de Mercedes se enredaron en el pelo más corto de Sam, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y alegrándose de que aunque ahora lo llevase así aún pudiese hacer aquello; la mano de Sam en su cintura la estrechaba contra él como si intentase mantenerla a su lado por siempre, mientras la otra estaba en su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar al tiempo que la mantenía cercana a él; la gente empezó a darse de cuenta de lo que allí pasaba y las exclamaciones de sorpresa empezaron a sucederse, pero ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello.

Olvidándose de su audiencia, entre la que estaban sus padres, los padres de ella, sus hermanos, más niños y un par de profesores, Sam pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y Mercedes encantada le concedió lo que quería; en el momento en el que sus lenguas volvieron a tocarse ambos se agarraron más al otro en busca de equilibrio y contacto, ninguno dejaba que el beso acabase; allí, bajo la nieve, con veinte pares de ojos pendientes de sus movimientos, a las doce de la noche del día de año nuevo los dos habían conseguido lo que querían. Tener a su amor de vuelta. Ambos siguieron perdidos en el otro sin darse cuenta de las risas de los niños, sobretodo las de Stevie y Stacy contentos con la situación, los comentarios de los adultos sobre lo bonito del primer amor o la manera en que algunos de sus amigos, capitaneados por Mike y Kurt, los jaleaban al ver como el beso lejos de perder intensidad la iba ganando.

- ¿A alguien le apetece un coñac? – preguntó el padre de Mercedes – porque a mi me vendría bien uno.

- Ver a tu hija en un momento como este no es cómodo lo sé – dijo Hiram – te entiendo, yo tuve que verlo en youtube, pero tampoco puedes decir nada si sabes que es feliz, ¿un coñac o un jerez? – ofreció mientras entraban en la casa seguidos del resto de adultos y niños. Las madres de los dos adolescentes bajaron juntas intercambiando opiniones mientras Sean Evans se sumaba a su consuegro para tomarse aquella copa.

- ¡Joder Evans! – gritó Puck bromeando – cómo no pares pronto la ahogas.

- Eres tan romántico como que te inviten a una cena de aniversario en el McDonals – se quejó Kurt antes de tener que esconderse tras Blaine para evitar la bola de nieve que el judío le había lanzado; unos detrás de otros fueron apartando los ojos de la vista romántica que parecía estar lejos de acabar.

- Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú – murmuró Rachel secándose una lágrima mientras abrazaba a Tina que lloraba a moco tendido.

- Los momentos bonitos son de dos – dijo Brittany apareciendo a su espalda- dejad de espiarlos – y con la misma la rubia les lanzó dos bolas de nieve haciendo que las chicas dejasen de mirar a sus amigos para perseguirla; mientras la batalla de nieve iba cobrando tintes de masacre Sam y Mercedes por fin consiguieron separarse para coger aire.

- Te quiero, te quiero – susurró él apoyando su frente en la de ella y dejando un beso en su nariz.

- Te quiero, te quiero – respondió ella con una sonrisa y sin preocuparse por contener las lágrimas.

- Te he echado tanto de menos nena, tanto – dijo el chico alzando su cabeza con las dos manos para poder sincerarse con ella mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto? – quiso saber ella dejando un beso en una de las palmas que reposaban en sus mejillas

- Los números son infinitos para cuando te preguntas estas tonterías, ¿no lo has olvidado no? – preguntó él secándole las lágrimas, Mercedes negó con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para besarlo nuevo.

- No me cansaré de hacer eso – dijo sin romper el beso del todo.

- Más te vale, porque esta vez si que será para siempre. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – preguntó apartándose lo mínimo, queriendo al mismo tiempo mirarla y no soltarla.

- Por supuesto; es nuestra segunda vez, todo lo hacemos bien a la segunda – dijo ella antes de que Sam la callase de nuevo con un beso.

- Al final resulta que Papa Noel existe – susurró Mercedes apoyándose en su pecho mientras pasaba los brazos por su cintura dejando que la envolviese en un abrazo; de esos que solo él sabía dar, de los que la hacían sentirse única; Sam la hizo apartar la cabeza de su pecho un instante y esbozando esa sonrisa que también era solo para ella le dijo:

- También existen los cuentos, al menos el nuestro Cenicienta.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Cuando me dijeron que el episodio de Navidad estaba ambientado en Año Nuevo mi imaginación voló al instante hasta esta historia, me puse All I want for Christmas is you y me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo; fui incapaz de dejar de hacerlo hasta conseguir acabarla, me metí de lleno en la historia y aunque en todas intento poner todas mis emociones esta la viví línea a línea, así que espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndola como yo escribiéndola porque aún sin saber porqué es muy especial para mi (quizás es el hecho de haberme pasado toda la tarde con All I want for Christmas en repeat hasta acabarla, puede que eso me haya dejado trastornada)

El botoncito de _"Rewiev this chapter"_ está ahí abajo, solito, abandonado, sin nadie que se acuerde de él...podíais ser buenas personas y hacerle una visita para que deje de sentirse solo ^^ En serio, me gustaría pensar que sabéis de esta historia, aunque sea con dos palabras, podéis gritarme y todo si no os ha gustado :P


End file.
